Wilma Seeger
Wilma Seeger (born 1965) is a minor character in Tucker's Wand. The Los Angeles Chief of Police, Wilma joined the Los Angeles Police Department in 1987 and left in 2000 to join Interpol. After the fall of the Paradise Foundation, Wilma decided to return to Los Angeles and was soon appointed the Chief of Police in late 2008. Biography Wilma was born in Las Vegas, Nevada in the United States. Growing up Wilma had few friends, often standing up to bullies but in an abrasive way, thus her only true friend was May Troughton, a classmate. For May Wilma learned to speak sign language and became aware of other forms of special needs, so while lacking friends and going to virtually every school dance alone Wilma did earn a citizenship award. After finishing high school Wilma set her sights on becoming a police officer, formally joining the Los Angeles Police Department in 1987 after a two-year stint in Vegas in which she was partnered with Emily Price. Upon moving to Los Angeles Wilma managed to quickly pass her detective's exam, getting off of walking a beat within three years. By 1995 Wilma made Lieutenant, an impressive feat for someone who'd never earned a full college degree at such an age. Wilma's work with Narcotics made national headlines, drawing the interest of the Drug Enforcement Administration, but Wilma passed on the DEA in favor of Interpol, joining up in late 2000. Despite being a bit older than some of her colleagues Wilma made a few friends, notably Amarante McAlister, Slaine Labrie and Esmeralda Pena, but she also gained a rival in the form of Katrina Kraft. While slowly proving herself to be a field leader Wilma was denied an application to become a Section Chief, though she was given command of Team 6 for Lucienne Christophe's Task Force during the takedown of the Paradise Foundation. After the operation was complete however Katrina had been promoted, greatly frustrating Wilma. The LAPD tried to lure Wilma back but it wasn't until an offer to become Chief of Police arose that she decided to leave Interpol, her friend Amarante joining her in that respect. Arriving back in Los Angeles in 2008 Wilma quickly tried her best to rub shoulders with the city's many power players. While her friendship with May did give Wilma access to VIP Promotions she knew she needed more support, thus she worked hard to befriend judges, actresses, CEOs, large business owners and even doctors. Despite the position of Chief being offered Wilma didn't formally assume the position until January of 2009, but by then she'd made enough powerful friends so she could focus on trying to do good for her city. Personal Information * Current Age: 44 * Height: 5'4" * Weight: 118 lbs * Hair Color: Brunette * Eye Color: Brown * Bra Size: 34B * Hypnosis Rating: 4 * Current Place of Residence: Los Angeles, US * Sexual Preference: Men Relationships Staff * Sharise Bray * Sadie Snyder * Twyla Hargrave Friends * Emily Price * Amarante McAlister * May Troughton * Slaine Labrie * Esmeralda Pena * Alicia Ayers * Mona Lisa Gambini * Victoria Bunton * Edwige Michaud * Jack Cowell * Arya Kashi * Roxanne Wiscott * Delta Meadows * Angela Prince * Madoka Pine * Sidney Ruskin * Katelyn Kinloch * Pierce Rivers * Rachel Hunt Appearances * None Trivia * Wilma is based on actress Paige Turco. Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Tucker's Wand Category:Los Angeles Police Department Category:Interpol